


Long Live the Queen

by Vanilla_Bean78



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barrier, Humans, Other, Seraphim!Undyne, Souls, The Thought, Virago AU, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Bean78/pseuds/Vanilla_Bean78
Summary: A story I've written for an au I call the Virago Au. Based off the 'Thought' comic, though with quite a few changes. And our true heroine is right in the middle of it. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Curiousity Killed the Fish

Undyne was tired. Nothing ever changed in the Underground. The guards in Snowdin gave her the same thing every day, nothing of interest, though she was obliged to file all reports, even the nonsense ones. Knights in Hotland would still fail to produce any sign of a report of any kind. The same excuse every time, as well.

Papyrus, oh bless him, he was sweet as always. On time, every day, no matter what. Always had a report on every citizen he could ask, just making sure they're alright. And always eager as ever, though his request to join the royal guard was delayed for so long. He had a heart of gold, and though it killed her to see the disappointment, the job… well, he might get eaten alive.

The most monotonous thing about the Underground would have had to be the Underground itself. The same buildings, the same people. She had walked every path, knocked on every door, and swum every river that was down here at least once. Always the same.

Undyne was sick of it.

But, call it fate, luck or even pure coincidence, it had been working for her that day. Because in midst of another repetitive patrol, Undyne saw something she hadn't before.

A door.

A grey door, in the middle of a hallway. Something she had never noticed, or even knew existed. Something different. So, of course, the curiosity bubbling inside got the best of her. With a creak she opened the door and went inside.

* * *

"Hello?" It's so,  _so_ dark. Just inky blackness, devoid of all traces of light. The door that I had walked through? Gone. Now all I had was this place to wander until I find a way out. I stretched my hands out, hoping to at least touch a wall, anything I could use to guide me, but my hands just felt air. I'll have to just keep walking. I decided to call out again.

"Is there anybody there?"

As if in answer, a white spot appeared, not too far away. Light, perhaps? I didn't know, but anything is better than this. "Hello?" I ran towards it. Then it turned to look at me.

"Don't you know there's always someone there" The pale white face, seemingly suspended in the darkness, though I suspected there was more to him. Cracks ran down his face, one eye seeming damaged from them, though the other eye was wide open, studying me with intent that I didn't know. But the grin, the grin was the thing that creeped me out. Wide, gaping, as black as the void around us, and sly, like someone who had just won a grand prize. I didn't like that. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh Undyne, you wouldn't remember me"

"Yeah, I think I would remember a creep like you. How did you know my name?!"

He glided closer. "I know lots of things, Undyne"

A spear ignited in my hand. "STAY BACK"

He seemed to dismiss this warning, though stayed where he stood. "For instance, I know that a human has fallen down. A human that you'll never be able to beat, that could leave all your friends as dust floating in the breeze."

"H-how do you know that?" I faltered, the spear lowering. He took it as an invitation to come closer again.

"You'd need help, to face an opponent like that. I can help. I can give you all the strength you'll need. To free monster kind, to finally feel the sun, to save everyone, including yourself. I can give you everything you'll need. Everything. I just need you to do something in return"

A skeletal hand wrapped around my mouth, silencing me, though I writhed and tried to pull it off me. Then I felt...  _something_  latch onto my arms, then my torso, then the rest of my body. I couldn't shake it, and I felt the armour...  _dissolving_ underneath. A second hand, with hole in the middle, reached up, and reached through me, disappearing into my chest with a wet, squelching sound. I could feel it inside me, groping around, searching for what ever it needed. Seeming as though it had found it, it tugged, and re-emerged, my soul clasped firmly. It hurt, to have your soul just ripped from your chest, and I could feel myself grow woozy with the pain. I would have screamed if I could, but I was helpless in his clutches. All that I could do was let myself black out. The last thing I heard him say before his face faded from view was almost as disturbing as what he had just done.

"I need you to let me inside"


	2. Dust and Determination

I woke up, laying on something soft and warm. My bed. I was back home. What had happened? All I remembered was the strange figure in the darkness, that... ripped my soul from my chest. I sat up straight. That's right, I clutched my chest by instinct, I had almost been killed.  _You would have been fine._

Where are you? How did you get here? Why did you come? I swear, if I find you, I will kill you for what you did. I had a spear in my hand in no time, my eye flashing with a mixture of anger and magic.

_I got us out of there. You should be thankful._

Thankful?! Then I stopped for a minute, my rage cooling slightly. How am I talking to you?

_Ah yes. I was wondering when you'd get to that. You see, you've got two souls inside you now, mine and yours. Two monster souls, though I must admit, mine is a little... different. It does not matter, though. The human is in Snowdin._

And why should I believe you?

His answer was cut off by my phone ringing. Alphys. "U-undyne, there's a p-problem"

"Alph, what is it?"

"A h-human. They're in the f-forest." She paused for a moment, and added more quietly. "They've... killed so many"

"Don't worry Alph! You start getting everyone to safety, and I'll see if I can stop them."

Click. The entity in my head finished.  _Because I'm right_

* * *

Armour clanking as I ran full tilt to Snowdin, one thought on my mind. Papyrus. He wouldn't hurt the human, would he? But that approach will get you killed and I was very worried it would. A crunching sound started, snow falling, swirling around as I passed into the coldest region. I could just make out the figure of my friend, his back turned to me. And the human. "PAPYRUS!"

He turned to look at me, smiling widely. "Oh, hello Undyne! What brings you here? I was just talking to this weird human here!" Taking his eyes off the human was a mistake. The human lunged at him, and I only just managed to block the blow in time. "I really don't think they want to talk, Pap!" The human turned to me, and for the first time smiled. A crocodile's smile, like someone who knew something I didn't. Gritting my teeth, and with a loud war-cry, I initiated the battle.

I made the first move, turning their soul green, making sure they couldn't move. Tossing them a spear for them to use, I unleashed a flurry of attacks, coming from all directions. Only a few hit, and their HP went down only slightly. I looked at it again. How was it so high? They attacked, and though I would usually take it, something seized control, and...  _teleported_  me out of the way? The attack sped past me, hitting a tree, slicing a gash deep into its bark. I glared at them, and attacked again.

The battle went for ages, each time they attacked I was whisked away in the nick of time. Every attack, I increased with strength, power. They used up item after item, until they found themselves with none. Their HP dropped lower and lower, and they could do nothing about it. It was my turn again. The final attack. I was just about to throw it when Papyrus shouted "STOP!"

"Undyne, please stop. I know the human has been bad, but they don't deserve to die. Give them a chance, please!"

"Papyrus, they killed everyone! This has to be done, for the safety of the Underground!"

"They can change! Everyone can be a good person, they just need to try! And I, the Great Papyrus, will be there to help them!" He stood in front of me, distracted for a moment, scarf waving in the breeze. And then, his HP plummeted. He looked down in horror at the knife sticking out of his armour, as his body turned to dust. His head was left lying on the floor. "Papyrus... no..."

But he looked up at the human standing over him, knife in hand once more. "I believe in you". And then that was gone too.

That was when I lost control

* * *

Attack after attack flew at the human, so fast you couldn't even see it coming. Undyne was everywhere, behind, in front, all at once. Her eyes, a deep, dark black, were narrowed in concentration, as the spears flew, glossy midnight forms all targeting the one human. She didn't care if they moved now or not, it would be impossible for them to dodge them all. The attacks that never ended.

Until, they did. But by then, the child was already dead. Undyne snatched the soul before it could fade away, and lifted the body over her shoulder. The soul, clasped tightly in one armoured hand, was confused. It would have gone back, it would have tried again. But instead, they were powerless.

Because the warrior's soul was beating with it's own determination


	3. The Surface

When I was halfway through Waterfall, I snapped out of my trance, and fully realised the gravity of what I had just done. I had just killed the last child. The last human soul needed to break the barrier. We could be free now, after so long. Shedding my armour, I trekked on towards the castle. Asgore, oh Asgore would be pleased. He'd been waiting for this moment for ages, years. Just for one spell to be broken. And now it could.

And Papyrus had given his life for it.

Papyrus, oh he had meant well, so kind all the time. He had died at the hands of this... murderer, and yet, there was something that just made my heart break. The look on his face, even as he turned to dust, was so hopeful, just willing that they would do the right thing. He completely meant what he said, I knew it. He always believed the best in people.  _"Damn you, Papyrus. Why did you have to get yourself killed?"_ I muttered to myself as I wiped the few hot tears with my sleeve. I adjusted the red scarf around my neck as I composed myself, squashing down the grief.

Every human could die, for all I care. For taking such an innocent life, they deserve everything they can get.

* * *

Too soon, I was at the castle. The yellow light filtered through the windows as I walked through the hall, my footsteps heavy as my heart, echoing off the empty walls. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door to the throne room open.

Asgore was bent over, tending to the golden flowers he loved so much. Watering can in hand, humming softly, he seemed peaceful. "Asgore?" He straightened up, setting the can down beside him. "Oh, hello Undyne, didn't hear you come in. What's on your mind?" Then his eyes settled on the body slung over my shoulder. "Oh. I see."

"Asgore, this is the last human! You have seven souls, don't you? You can break the barrier, set monster-kind free!"

He looked at me and sighed. "But now... I just can't do it. You seem so eager, but... I think I just need to think it over"

"You're kidding me, right?! You've waited so long, everyone has!"

"Undyne, you don't understand. This is a great responsibility, it's not a choice I can take lightly."

"WELL WHAT CHOICE IS THERE,  _YOUR HIGHNESS_? JUST LEAVE EVERYONE DOWN HERE? NO! I HAVE NOT WORKED FOR THAT, I HAVE NOT KILLED PEOPLE FOR THAT!"

"Undyne, I would suggest you choose your next move wisely"

"I WILL NOT SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING! LET ME SEE THOSE SOULS!"

"No." That was quiet, warning me.

"Monsters gave their life for you. This is your duty as king, and someone has to fulfil it" My voice was lowered as well.

"And as your king, I'm ordering you to stand down!" He had pulled rank, his trident, the symbol of his stature, was held firmly in his hands.

In any other situation, I would have stood down. I would have taken the order, albeit with some resistance, but taken it none the less. But this time... I could feel...  _something_ , beating inside me, willing me onward. There was no backing down this time. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that"

"I SAID NO!" With a burst of flame, Asgore initiated the fight

* * *

There was fire everywhere. He wasn't holding back, attacks meant to hit and hurt. I, on the other hand, fell into a pattern of simply dodging and defending. He was our king, after all. All I needed to do was get past him, and use the souls. I shouted again and again at Asgore, though he paid no attention to it.

"Stop this, Undyne! You're not thinking!" He talks about me as if I don't realise what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing. I know that I'm fighting my own ruler for the sake of the Underground. And I didn't want to hurt him. But, I guess sometimes we have to do things we don't want. So I summoned my spears, and launched an attack.

I had fought the king before, sparring, never full on. I could never land a hit on him then, and it seemed nothing much had changed. Not a single scratch on him, while my own body was becoming more and more bruised and bloodied, as I grew tired and sloppy in my defences. How much longer could we go on for? I didn't know. But it was clear that he would not back down until I surrendered, and there was no going back now. If I could land a hit, maybe he'd let his guard down, let me past. But I just couldn't seem to.

 _Let me guide it._ And just like that, the voice in my head was back.

**_Like hell I would let you do that!_ **

_As much as you do not trust me, know that I can't let you die. Just let me help._

Admittedly, I did need help. I sighed and reluctantly replied with, ' ** _fine_** '.

I let the entity take control, a spear in hand. I lofted it, closed my eyes and threw.

* * *

...

YOUR LOVE INCREASED

...

* * *

I opened my eyes as the noises of battle faded away. In front of me lied a pile of dust, and a black spear laying on top, something I had never seen before. I was almost in shock. It was undoubtedly mine, which meant...

I had killed him.

No! Tears stung at my eyes, and this time I didn't hold them back. My two best friends, dead, and all because of me. It was all my fault, all mine. What a wretched being I was. I hadn't meant to... no...

I just fell t the floor, hugged my knees up to my chest, and cried for all those who had fallen.

* * *

At some point, something woke me from that state. A soft light illuminated the room. Dusk shone through the barrier.

The barrier.

I looked down at the soul, still in my hand. It was so fragile, and I could see a small crack starting to form. It needed to be used soon, or it may not survive. I needed to do my job. I finally got up to do something.

Opening the jars kept at the barrier, I grabbed all six of the souls that were kept inside. They glowed brightly, colours mixing and pulsing before my eyes. Soon, their light, a pure white, enveloped me, and I could feel myself...  _changing._  My body contorted, skin twisting and rippling before my eyes, as if turning to liquid and then re-solidifying. It was dizzying and a little sickening to watch, so I turned my attention on dragging myself to the barrier. I stretched out my arm, placing my hand flat against it. It felt... weird. Like jelly, though it rippled under my touch. The ripples grew more and more violent, the surface of it warping drastically, and I pulled my hand back. Soon the strain was too much.

* * *

...

The Barrier was destroyed

...

* * *

I stared, blinking my bleary eyes out in the bright light of the surface. It was a sunset, spreading fire across the skies, in colours that I had never seen before. It looked like molten gold, and the glowing magma of Hotland, but so much richer, combined and painted in gorgeous strokes across the ever-darkening canvas. Beautiful. It was a shame the king would never see it...

I rushed back inside, and crouched down at the dust left on the ground. Scooping a handful up, I hurried back outside, and, placing my palm out flat, I blew it into the slight breeze. It swirled around for a moment, then blew away, settling somewhere out of sight.

**_Look, your majesty. Your wish came true._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Now we have three characters dead. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you 'enjoyed' and see you in the next chapter.


	4. She's Playing Piano

I could only keep staring at the letter in my claws. Why was this here? Why now? And most importantly of all, the  _queen?_  Who was the queen? I hurried around the workshop, fiddling with thing idly, mostly out of nervousness and to keep my hands from shaking too much.  _Royal Vi_ _zier? Who would want_ me  _as a vizier?! I'm not even that good a scientist!_

I'd just have to go and face the culprit. Yeah, just waltz through the castle and turn down the opportunity of a lifetime. No problem, no biggie.

Who am I kidding? This is terrifying.

It does have to be done. And a little part of me  _is_ curious about what's happened there, so I guess I should go. But what if I misinterpreted it? What if this was an order? I still have to go. I just can't go, I mean, they could ask me questions and whatnot... oh no, what if it's an interview?! Argh!

The mental disagreement went back and forth for a while, until someone knocked on the door. "Oh Alphys darling? Do I hear the sound of worrying?" It was Mettaton. He burst in through the door, and immediately came over to me. "You know what that does to your skin! Now, sit down and let me help."

So I did. With a sigh, I collapsed in the chair and without another word, handed him the letter. He took a moment to read over it, before beaming wildly at me. "Oh Alphys, that's wonderful news! You've gotten a promotion, darling! Congratulations!" His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. Once he put me down he looked me over. "You're not smiling."

"I-I just don't know if I should take it. I mean I have so much work here at the lab, and I d-don't know if I can really leave it all behind..."

"But Alphys, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You can't just let it go to waste!"

"But..."

"No buts! I'm taking you to the castle, and that's final. At least you can discuss it, or come to an agreement that way. Come on, I'll walk with you"

"Fine" Grabbing me by the arm, he dragged me out of the lab. "Wait, shouldn't I have changed or something?" But by the time I had called that out, we were already gone.

* * *

My fingers danced across the keys, my eyes closed in concentration, letting the music take me away. It was something I had never heard before, the notes bittersweet and full of melancholy. My own composition, letting the weight of yesterday flow through the piano. There were the bodies of my friends, immortalised in song, though it didn't do them justice at all. Nothing could replace them.

A few timid footsteps echoed around, and I realised that I had a visitor. There was a slight pause, though it continued, and I knew that they had noticed. They'd be staring at me, taking it in. The tails, the wings, the horns. I looked a right sight indeed. The music continued, blending into some of the songs I knew. It swelled and fell, and finished quietly, like a trickling stream running through your hands. I kept my eyes closed for a little, letting the final sound ring in my head a little longer. Then I took a deep breath, stood up and turned around.

"Hello, Alphys"

She looked almost shocked to hear my voice, albeit changed slightly, come out of this... thing I had become. It's crushed me a little, if I'm honest. Seeing your friend just look you up and down, with a horrified, wide-eyed stare. Finally, after moving her mouth soundlessly up and down for a few minutes, she managed to get her words out. "U-undyne? What h-happened?" She was stuttering more than usual.

"The souls... well, they happened"

"I-I see. But w-why? What about Asgore?"

"Asgore? He... he's dead, Alph..."

"But... how?"

"He... was dust when I got here." The lie felt hard in my chest, and I hated myself for it. But, how could I tell her? She'd just look at me even worse, never see me the same again. And she's already devastated with the news, I can't do that to her.

There was a silence that stretched on and on. Alphys was the first to break it, with a rustling of paper, she pulled the note from her pocket. "S-so, you wanted me t-to be Royal Vizier? B-but why me?"

"I've realised how... brash I can be. This," I gestured at myself, "is enough proof of long as I've known you, Alphys, you've always been so careful (even if you worry way too much). I need someone like you to help me. Since Asgore's gone, I'm the most senior person to take charge, but really? I don't know if I'd be the best..."

"S-sure you would, Undyne! B-but, I don't know if I'd be able to take the job... I've got s-some work I have to keep attending t-to"

"I understand. Thanks anyway." Alphys looked she hadn't though that I would take no as an answer. Maybe, I would have, but I just couldn't do it. Not today, and not to Alphys. I sighed and turned back to the piano. I'd just have to think over my next move. I sat down, but paused when I realised that Alphys hadn't moved. I looked back. "You know you can go, right?"

She nodded hurriedly, and squeaked out a "Yes!" before scurrying away. I shook my head a little, before placing my hands back on the piano. And I started to once again play.

 


	5. A Declaration of War

My boots clicked against the floor, armour clanking as I paced back and forth down the hall. Outside the courtyard was filled monsters, milling around and chatting, carefree and unaware. And I was the one that would break it. For once in my life, I was completely nervous.  _Come on,_ I told myself.  _You're out of sorts. Just go out there and tell those punks what happened._ That's what my head said. Go and tell them the lie, the lie you've practised over and over again. But my heart... it just wanted to curl up in a corner for all of eternity. Still, I closed my eyes, breathed deeply in the smell of buttercups and stepped out onto the balcony.

I stared over the heads of all the monsters that had gathered, and then into the lens of a camera, broadcasting my face across all the screens in the Underground. Although some of the assembled had quieted when they saw my figure, many were still chatting amongst one another, though when the shadow from my wings fell over their faces, they soon fell silent.

"Monsters of the Underground." My voice was louder than I had expected, and rang clear across the space. "We have suffered a great loss. Our king, Asgore, is dead." I left a pause as the information sank in. The crowd reacted in gasps and shouts, as angry monsters looked from one to another with shocked faces. I held up my hand for silence, a gesture that so reminded me of what Asgore had done not that long ago. "He was cut down by a human in cold blood," I still internally shuddered. No matter how many times I had practised it, it didn't make it any easier to say. "He was killed before I could protect him. The human is dead now, though, and I, Undyne, have taken its soul as the final one. The Barrier is broken."

"I was too late to save him. I was too late to so save many of us from the murderer's blade. This child, this  _killer_  has taken too many lives. After all this time, the humans are still the cold-blooded creatures they were so long ago." I had started to go off the script here, and let my heart pour into the words that came tumbling out. "This is a call to arms! Will we let them go free after they slaughtered so many of us?! Will we sit in silence and accept that our fate will always be in their bloodstained hands?! NO!" The crowd had started to shuffle again, the atmosphere infectious, and I felt power course through my veins. I raised my fist in the air.

"We will show them that MONSTERS ARE NOT WEAK! The surface was once our home too, and we will TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS! THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO RISE AGAIN,TO AVENGE THOSE THAT HAVE FALLEN AT THEIR HANDS! WHO'S WITH ME?!" The assembly below cheered and shook their fists back at me, glad for the chance to get their revenge. Pride for my people surged through me, and I grinned as the camera crew looked out across the sea of monsters, all baying for human blood.

With one last battle cry, I walked back inside the castle, knowing that I had won the support of the Underground. I made my way to where the Barrier had once stood. Blinking in the sunlight of the surface, I stretched my wings out high behind me. Looking down the mountain, I saw the silhouette of a city in the valley below. I wanted so bad just to annihilate them all right now, but I knew that I couldn't just yet, so I settled with my war cry. But somehow, it just didn't seem like enough. In a moment of pure instinct, I drew back my lips and  _roared_. It came rumbling from within me, a growling from my throat and burst forth with an earth-shattering sound. The ground shook as if hit by an earthquake. I almost saw the buildings quiver.  _Good._

The humans would rue the day they messed with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really sorry it took this long to update. Originally, I had planned for a completely different chapter to be in its place, but after rewriting it several, several times, the pacing just wasn't right, and it didn't fit in the storyline. So, that was scrapped, and this is what I wrote instead. Hope it was alright.
> 
> Anyway, it looks like all out war is not so far away, and you can bet that a vengeful Undyne is something to be truly scared of.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter


End file.
